


The Sleuth Dads!

by halokit1231



Series: Generations AU [3]
Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Stabdads, humanstuck AU, sleuthdads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Problem Sleuth gang is in for an adventure with their children with them!-ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleuth Dads!

**Author's Note:**

> Prosper=Problem Sleuth  
> Hypatia=Hysterical Dame  
> Woah long as hell but I rather liked it

#  The Sleuth Dad Himself 

“Hey careful with that! That’s the most expensive thing we own…” Prosper called to some of the movers as they carried an old china cabinet into his new house. The house was in a very nice neighborhood. Across the street from a park, the school bus stopped right in front of the house and not too far from the city for getting to work to be a hassle. Hypatia had chosen the house because she knew if she let Prosper choose. He’d have choosen a smaller apartment then the one they already owned for the simple fact that it would be closer to his office.

He was a good husband and a wonderful father but obsessed with his job. So she knew him. Without thinking he’d end up getting an apartment closer to his office, even if it meant the apartment was smaller and certainly not suitable for a family of 4. Hell getting him to stay away from the office for today was a hassle even. But Hypatia knew the secret to get Prosper away from his office, which was threaten to make him sleep in one of the arm chairs for a few days.

Though even then for the most part Prosper had been near useless and more than a little spacy the whole day. He’d mainly been pacing around and making sure the movers didn’t break anything. The movers were starting to get irritated with him and honestly so was Hypatia. She’d been trying to control their two daughters and help the movers while Prosper paced and spaced.

While both girls were fairly well behaved and kept out of the movers way for the most part. The youngest daughter, Feferi, had the attention span of a gold fish and was about as hyper as a golden retriever puppy. So keeping her out of the movers way was a bit harder to do then with Kanaya, the eldest daughter, who preferred to keep herself busy with dress-up books and coloring books. It was about the fifth time that Prosper almost dropped the box he was carrying that Hypatia had, had it. She slammed the box she was holding down causing Kanaya to look up from her coloring book and causing Prosper to stare at his wife. Kanaya and her father exchanged a look before Prosper set the box down and cleared his throat.

“Hypatia… Dear? Is everything ok?” he asked, Hypatia turned and shot him a glare that went unnoticed by Kanaya. Because her mother managed to quickly turn it into a forced sweet smile“Prosper. Hon.” She said and he recognized her voice. It was the forced sweet voice she used when dealing with a client that she oh so badly wanted to tell to fuck off but couldn’t for obvious reasons. “Why don’t you take the girls and go to the park next door?” she offered though it didn’t take a detective to tell that she was commanding him to do this not telling him. Prosper bit the inside of his cheek and looked outside. It was awfully bright and sunny out not exactly the best place for a vampire to be…

“But doll it’s…. you know…” he said and nodded towards the window. Hypatia’s forced sweet smile fell and she stormed into the living room. Grabbing Prosper’s hat and jacket off the chair he always threw them in. She stormed back into the kitchen and threw the jacket and hat at him.

“There. Now you just have to find a nice shady tree to sit under and watch the girls.” She said her smile returning. Kanaya already had her coloring book closed and was packing it along with her crayons into a small purse shaped like a bat. Feferi came running back in giggling and carrying her favorite octopus doll over her head. Hypatia caught her and stopped her. She looked up to her mother confused a moment as her mother smiled at her.

“Feferi, hon. How would you like to go to the park?” she asked, Feferi gasped and grinned like she’d just been told she was going to Disney World.

“Yeah! Can Gl’bgolyb join us?” she asked holding up her octopus doll. Hypatia still had no idea how she spelled that dolls name.

“Of course.” Hypatia replied sweetly. Turning Feferi towards her father and very lightly patting her towards her father. Prosper pulled on his jacket then his hat and grabbed both girls by the hand one in each of his hands. Hypatia smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek before patting his shoulder.

“Thank you Prosper. Bring the girls back when they’re tired.” Hypatia said then let him go and turned around to go back to moving boxes. Prosper led his two daughters out of the house and into the sun. His hands were covered by his jacket and his face covered by his hat leaving him burn free for the moment. They crossed the street to the park and Prosper found the perfect spot under a shady tree that was still facing the playground. He let the girls go to have fun and sat down. Feferi grabbed Kanaya’s hand leading the older girl over to the swings.

Prosper was a good dad, he kept an eye on his daughters, he kept them well fed and dressed and most of all he kept them happy. Heck Feferi was probably the happiest kid in day care and Kanaya made it known that she loved Prosper very, very much. Watching the girls play he was happy, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He was following his ambitions working as a private investigator, he married the girl of his dreams, had two beautiful daughters and now he was moving into an amazing house. Really living the dream if you asked him.

Everything seemed perfect for the moment until someone who smelt of a freshly lit cigarette sat down next to him and spoke. “Afternoon, Sleuth.” He’d know that voice anywhere it’d followed him his whole career and was still following him. He looked next to him to see the ever familiar face of one Mr. Diamonds Droog sitting next to him. Had he been someone else he probably would have jumped and ran. Because no one wants to be near much less share a bench with a member of The Midnight Crew. But Prosper has been dealing with the Midnight Crew since he got to this damn city and he sure as hell wasn’t afraid of them.

“Afternoon, Droog. It’s surprising to see you out in the day. I thought your kind only left at night.” Prosper replied looking back towards his girls and keeping calm. No need to panic, this was a very public place and Droog was smart he wouldn’t attack not now at least.

“Funny. Couldn’t I say the same about you?” Droog replied putting his dying cigarette out on the bench and flicking it away onto the sidewalk. Prosper could have made a jab back but he choice to keep silent and keep an eye on his daughters. It felt nice to say that, they weren’t anyone else’s daughters. They were his and no one could take them away from him.

Feferi and Kanaya were in the sandbox now playing with another little girl. The little girl was dressed in a mahogany sun red dress with her hair pulled into buns. Feferi looked up and saw him, she smiled and waved before standing up pulling Kanaya and the new girl up with her. Suddenly as his girls did come closer he began to panic. No one of the crew knew Prosper was married much less that he had children and he didn’t trust any of them with this kind of information.

The three girls were in front of them before Prosper could think of anything to do to get the girls away and now he was more worried than before. Feferi was happily holding both the other girls hands and balancing her octopus on her head. “Daddy!” she yelled out like she needed to get his attention. He looked to Droog out of the corner of his eye casting a quick glare before leaning towards his daughter and smiling.

“What’s up angel fish?” he asked and Feferi pulled the other girl closer to her.

“Kanaya and I made a friend and her name’s Aradia!” she said the girl smiled and waved lightly. She then held her hand out for a handshake Prosper was actually surprised by this but he took her hand and shook it anyways.

“It’s nice to meet you. Mr. Feferi and Kanaya’s father.” She said smiling at Prosper. It was the eeriest smile he’d ever seen but he forced himself to keep eye contact with the little girl and smile back her.

“Nice to meet you too little dame.” He replied and Aradia giggled making her smile bigger. Aradia then turned to Droog Prosper sat back up straight and stared at Droog himself.

“Dad.” Aradia began and Prosper nearly fell out of his sit. Dad?! Droog had a kid and she was well behaved?! “This is Feferi and Kanaya. My new friends.” She said pointing to Feferi then Kanaya. Droog looked over to Prosper’s daughters and gave a small wave hello.

“Hello.” He said half-heartedly. Feferi gave an excited hello back and Kanaya gave a more polite hello back. Feferi and Aradia then began talking to each other and pulled Kanaya into their conversation even. The three then ran off back to the sandbox together leaving the two fathers with silence between each other.

The entire time the two’s daughters played neither of them spoke and the air around them was heavy like it was just waiting for something bad to happen. But nothing bad happened and they even managed to go their separate ways. When their daughters returned they turned away from each other to go in opposite directions. But before they left Droog did say one thing to Prosper. “By the way.” The two turned to make eye contact with each other. “Welcome to the neighborhood.” Droog gave a half smirk then turned and left, Prosper stood there slightly dumbfounded as he watched Droog and Aradia walk off. It dawned on him what Droog meant and then he began to regret the new house.

Why wouldn’t Hypatia just let them move into that apartment above his office?


End file.
